And Through the Music, We Live
by EspecialSnowflake
Summary: With each song, comes a feeling. Each time, this feeling is extended, and this extension shows us a little of what they feel, or why they feel something. Like America's like for horror movies, Italy's love of clouds, or Canada's calmness. Music meme, 10 drabbles.
1. Music Makes the World Go 'Round

Fanfic music meme:

1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2\. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length to write. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4\. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Fandom: Hetalia.

Character: various.

Theme: various too, one theme only is boring.

Songs: lots of them. If you want you can listen to them cause many drabbles are based on the lyrics or the feeling the music gives off.

Just a warning, some of this is probably weird and crazy. So be prepared for loads of crap XD

You go!

* * *

 **1\. The Humming… (Enya)**

Russia stared out the window of his house, looking at the snow falling softly. He loved the snow and at the same time hated it. It helped him, and hurt him, so many times.

But everything goes on its way. Nothing lasts forever. Neither does winter. In a few months, he would be seeing the sun's rays shining strongly on his people, not the timid rays he saw now.

Because everything passes, and only change is here to stay. So Russia stood, staring out the window of his house, and waited. He waited for winter to pass, and for him to be free.

* * *

 **2\. Rainbow Factory remix (Aurelleah)**

America shuddered. Horror stories were the worst. They poked the… beast residing within himself. But he had to watch, read, play them. He had to build a resistance against that beast. He couldn't let it take control. No. Never. If he did, he would never forgive himself. It would go, first, after his loved ones – England, Canada – then his friends, then acquaintances, then allies, until nothing was left but him, and he would be the owner of the world, and he wouldn't be opposed by anybody. He would control them, their wills, any order he gave would be absolute–

Something snapped within America.

Days later, as he stood with England's dripping corpse in his arms, he smiled. Maybe he could make something tasty with that blood…

* * *

 **3\. Lose Yourself to Dance (Daft Punk)**

Spain liked dancing. He loved the feeling of his limbs moving in synchrony to the sound of a song, sometimes in synchrony to the limbs of a partner as well. But he couldn't really dance all the time.

See, Spain wasn't so lazy as some countries believed. He actually worked hard to do all his work. And this work often stressed him. So, to relax, he went to parties and such. Even if those weren't always, they were a nice escape from the work.

And his favorite parties were the dance parties. Dance competitions were rare those days – he loved them, dancing for days nonstop – but dance parties were nothing to laugh at. A girl here, a boy there, dancing alone, but always dancing. Seeing his people dancing with roses in their mouths to please tourists, he laughed. It was genuine, but ridiculous, in his opinion.

But he didn't think about those things now. He just danced. It was also a way to keep the youth he felt slipping away with his job.

When the party ended, he felt somewhat sad. But there would always be another time.

* * *

 **4\. Discontinuity (Wind Wolf)**

England was discontinuous. Sometimes, he was calm, slow like the first movement of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. In those times, he liked to calmly sip his tea, without worrying about other things. Simple chatter with his friends – magical or not – made his day. He liked those days.

And there were also days where he was agitated. He drank his tea in generous gulps, his talking was faster, he felt more inclined to nitpick on people (frequently America). He felt more inclined to pick a fight, probably with France. Some of these days he was almost nervous, his eyes glancing around once or twice every hour if he let them. But he kept a stiff upper lip. He hid those days.

Tonight was one of the calm days. He didn't feel like rushing his work, and instead calmly signed or rejected each law proposal, unhurriedly checked taxes and other monetary problems. Time went by liquidly. He sipped his tea, calmly talking to Mint Bunny, and even played the piano before going to bed.

He was discontinuous, and he liked it.

* * *

 **5\. Get Lucky (Daft Punk)**

Tonight was a party night.

All the countries were gathered (except a few 'calmer' countries, those stuck-up jerks), mixed with common people. Sealand was there too. And apparently the DJ liked Daft Punk, because he'd heard already Technologic, Instant Crush, Lose Yourself to Dance and others. Now, Get Lucky was playing.

Hmm… 'we're up all night to get lucky'. That sounded like a good idea, Sealand thought with a laugh. Wasn't that what they were doing? The party was going well over midnight, he was sure. They would stay up all night to have fun. People were taking shots, dancing, and he even spotted Spain playing cards with a few other Spanish people, whatever the game was.

Staying up all night to get lucky did sound like a nice idea. Maybe he would get to be a country?

* * *

 **6\. Caribbean Blue (Enya)**

Italy had always liked to watch the clouds. They were white, fluffy, and a lot had funny shapes. They hid the blue, blue sky and the sun above them. Italy could lay down on the grass for hours and look at them passing, changing shape with the wind. The higher clouds, the lower clouds. It didn't matter, all of them were beautiful for him.

There was a spot he liked to escape from Germany to cloud gaze. It was the grassy top of a hill. He sometimes did stay hours there, watching he clouds that hid the Caribbean blue sky.

Ah, Germany found him. Too bad, he would have to find another escape route. But today, maybe he could convince the blond to cloud gaze with him?

* * *

 **7\. On My Way Home (Enya)**

Germany could finally go home. The war was over. As he left the battlefield and entered the train, he sighed. What would he have waiting for him at home? Nothing really. He was a sort of lone wolf.

Then, he remembered Prussia and Italy. Ah, those. They were both cheerful and stupid (well, at least Prussia was strong). He didn't like taking care of them, but they had given him good memories. Germany remembered all the good days with those two as he went home.

* * *

 **9\. PLAY (Black Gryph0n)**

America had always lived life fast. From the days he was a colony, he always liked agitation. He'd tried to convince Canada to do so too, but Canada never really liked that.

Canada watched the people passing by fast, with haste, not taking a moment to appreciate life, and sighed. They should be calmer, enjoy life. Instead, they hid behind a phone instead of saying things face to face. They bought the clothes that were on trend instead of being original.

Why did they like to life life so fast? It wouldn't result in anything in the end. So Canada silently opposed to that. He didn't rush work, he woke up earlier in favor of going slower to work and enjoying the landscape, he took his time to call his family.

That was his way of living, and he liked it.

* * *

 **10\. The Night Will Last Forever (Wind Wolf)**

England had always liked the night. He wasn't afraid of the dark, no. The other nations were afraid, because in the dark, danger lurks at every corner. But England wasn't afraid of that danger, because he _was_ that danger. He waited for the right moment, and destroyed every trace of their nations existing.

Sometimes he missed his long gone sanity, but oh well, there was nothing to be done.

And then, he had an idea, since he loved the night so much, why not make it last forever? It would be wonderful, right? The world forever plunged in his dominion. The other nations at his mercy every second. Yes, that was a good idea.

He cackled as he prepared the spell. The night would last forever, just like he wanted.

* * *

A.N. Well that as fun XD the last one was especially crazy but I enjoy the idea of dark/insane England so much… okay so there are many characters I love the insane version of.


	2. Snowy Days Make Nice Horror Stories

Extended version of the drabbles!

A.N.: I thought that maybe I could develop those drabbles a little more, so that's what I did! Two drabbles or three each chapter! Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

 **1\. The Humming (Enya)**

Russia stood in his house, staring out the window. It was a large window, framed in a way that the glass was divided in small squares. Ice crept at the corners, attempting to bring the winter outside to him.

The snow outside fell softly, slowly, each snowflake tracing a unique pattern in the air as they amounted on the ground. For Russia, the snow was beautiful and terrible at the same time. For so many times, it had helped him. Many enemies wouldn't have been fought off if it weren't for the snow. But at the same time, it was so harsh on Russia's land. When winter fell, the sunflowers died.

And now, the snow had Russia stuck in his house. This, he knew, would be a particularly harsh winter. He would have to wait. Months without being able to go outside, having to be in front of the fireplace if he didn't want to freeze, having only the snow and his cat as company.

But he could wait. Nothing is eternal; only change is here to stay. He could spend his time knitting, playing with his cat, cooking or even sleeping. It wasn't all lost because of winter. Winter would, sooner or later, clear. The grass and flowers would grow again, the trees would once more be beautiful and offer shade to passersby, the sun would shine and let the plantations grow.

He would see the sunflowers once more.

Yes, the cold would befall Russia's land, time and time again, until the Earth ceased to be. The cycle would repeat. But the winter was a short period of each year. He had endured harsher ones. It would be fine. It had always been fine, right?

Russia turned away from the window, nuzzling into his scarf, burying his nose in the wool. He decided that yes, he liked the beautiful snowflakes falling outside his window.

* * *

 **2\. Rainbow Factory Orchestral Remix (Aurelleah)**

America shuddered as he watched the horror movie he'd put in his TV. Ohh, why did he get this idea? There was a jumpscare and he yelped. No, no, he was the Hero. He wouldn't succumb to such a thing as a movie.

Oh, who was he kidding? Horror movies were the worst. And not just because he was scared. Seeing the atrocities the movies depicted poked the… _beast_ that resided within him. That… _monster_ , that _thing_ that was always present, poking at his mind to let itself free, bothering America even when dormant. It scared America. Its bloodlust, need to kill, to torture, to do gruesome things.

That was why he watched the horror movies, played the horror games, read the horror stories. He had to build a resistance against that monster. He couldn't, wouldn't, let it take over his mind. If he did, it would be the end. It would go after his loved ones first, then his friends, then allies, acquaintances, the nations he didn't care about and the ones he hated for last. It would tease him, ask him if wasn't that what he wanted, for his hated ones to die, and America would cry, cry because he would be alone, even with all of the world's nations at his feet, ready to obey every order of his, every wish, every whim, their bodies and souls controlled by America, he would have their land, their people, the world would be his and it would be wonderful, he would be the king, no, the hero, because if he owned the world he wouldn't let it fall into the hands of ev–

 _Snap_. That was America's mind.

Days later, America stood in England's house, England's corpse in his arms, blood dripping from the various wounds. Oh, he had had fun with him. The good thing about that basement was that it was soundproof. Those delicious screams would only ever be heard by him.

America smiled, icy blue eyes earning fake warmth. Maybe he could bake some tasty, rainbow-colored sweets with that blood…


End file.
